sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Abomination
An Abomination ''' is a monstrosity born from the unholy union of a Spectral Ps possessing a living person or other mortal host body. An utterly foul act, the complete transformation into an abomination condemns the soul of the host body to a walking nightmare and provides a lasting vessel in the material universe for a Spectral Ps to work its malignant influence. Background Abominations are rare and usually created when a living organism is exposed to the overwhelming amount of the Warp's influence, such as those rituals preformed by the sorcerers of Mars and those of the Warped Peras. The Spectral Ps being connected to the Warp, are drawn to these individuals like moths to the flame. They will try to overwhelm the victims, weakening their psyche barriers and driving them mad, allowing a Spectral Ps to posse the unfortunate person's body. Once an abomination is created, it will often try to create more abominations. While it is possible to free someone who has been possessed, this is rarely done due to the risks involved in such an attempt. The death of the host is the most convenient way to end possession. Victims who are not yet fully possessed can be saved. However, the experience of entering the physical realm is overwhelming to the weaker Spectral Ps, and abominations are often driven mad by the unfamiliar sensations, turning into raging monstrosities and going on a wild rampage. The most powerful Spectral Ps are able to adapt the new form to suit them and even maintain the original physical shape of their host in particular, when the possession is accepted willingly. Characteristics Spectral Ps can, for instance, be classified. Jocaster Maroln's categorization of Spectral Ps can range from howling mad beasts, to cunning and intelligent monsters in the guise of men. Though the truth of such findings is disputed. According to Jocaster, the weakest and most common of Spectral Ps are those who are consumed by their vengeance on the mortals, full of unreasoning rage and savagery. They are the least intelligent and most prone to violent outbursts. They expend their energies quickly, the most powerful of them exhibiting great strength and occasionally the ability to generate intense blasts of psionic energy. It is no unheard of such possessions driving the weak Spectral Ps even more mad, the resulting abominations are full of so much anger and hate, that they lash out at everything. Spectral Ps who seek to enjoy the physical sensations of life, they crave life itself, a terrible hunger often takes hold. Living hosts become cannibals and vampires, not even the dead are spared from the predations of such twisted creatures. Corpses rise to feed off the living. Their powers are those of draining, the life force and energy of victims. Then there are those Spectral Ps, ones most likely to seek out the living and actively trick them into a deal. Other more intelligent ones are the most feared creatures to loose upon the world. Masters of psionic energy and in possession of vast intellect, they are the true schemers. It is they who seek most strongly to possess powerful hosts, and will bring others of their kind across the veil in numbers to achieve their own ends. Types of Abominations * '''Risen: The result of a Spectral Ps possessing the body of the deceased. These walking corpses rise back up, desperate to feel alive again and often with a ravenous appetite. They seek to feed on any living thing they find. * Deathhounds: Spectral Ps-possessed canines, vicious pack-hunting beasts whose bite is said to inflict terrible wounds that seem to never fully heal completely. * Doomsteads: A special type of abomination formed when a Spectral Ps possess a unicorn. With the body of a black, muscular horse, needle-sharp teeth and a cruel intelligence. * Bloodwyrms: An especially disgusting breed of Abomination, the byproduct of a Spectral Ps possessing an individual infested with Blood Flu. Thankfully incredibly rare and often live relatively short existences. * Shades: Often created from confused Spectral Ps who passed into the material world, instead they spur normal means of possession, draining the energy from the psyche, collecting together materials such as dust or flakes of dead skin to materialize a new form. * Hollows: Created when a lesser Spectral Ps influences vermin to overtake a fresh corpse or a person in the process of dying. The victim's body is completely hollowed out. Once the body is merely skin, the possession is complete. * Hamadryads: Trees possessed by Spectral Ps. Some Spectral Ps find it far easier to seek out animals or even plants. Considerable time and effort have been taken into twisting and molding the host to make it mobile. * Formarchs: A class of monstrously powerful abominations, they are individual powerhouses created by extremely powerful Spectral Ps possessing a host. Category:Fauna Category:Warp Category:Ps Category:Psion